Throughout the Galaxies
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Crossover Star WarsDune. Mainly Star Wars Universe with characters from Dune Universe. Paul Atreides meets Luke Skywalker. They become friends...Paul has certain powers that he will share with Luke...Vader is looking for the plans of the death star and b


STAR WARS/DUNE crossover

Disclaimer: Dune belongs to Frank Herbert…

Star Wars belongs to George Lucas…

I am just unleashing my imagination using the characters of these two incredible stories, I make no profit of it…

_Characters of Dune: Paul Artreides, Leto, Lady Jessica, Alia, Feyd, Baron Harkonnen._

_The Emperor Padisham Shadam IV, Irulan, The Bene Gesserit Order, the Guild._

_Troops: Sardarkars…_

_Freemen. _

_Sarlacc_

_Star Wars: Major Characters: Luke, Owen and Beru, Leia, Han, Chewie, Vader…Emperor Palpatine_

_Troops: Stormtroopers.._

_Sith, Jedi_

_The Worm…_

_TIMELINE FOR DUNE: Baron Harkonnen seeks destruction of the House of Artreides;_

_TIMELINE FOR STAR WARS: A New Hope…R2D2 made to Obi Wan without being sold to the Lars…_

**I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."  
**

**Bene Gesserit Litany Against Fear, Dune**

"**_Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to Suffering"_**

_**Master Yoda about the dark side.**_

Chapter One: The other galaxy…

Prince Paul Atreides was bored. It had been a few months he had lost his wife Chani.

He took a shuttle and decide to take a spin…he was attacked by the Sardaukars, he managed to escape, but his shuttle was damaged, he landed in Tatooine….

"Darn deserted planet! Just great, instead of 2 moons it has 2 suns!"

He crash landed, the crash wasn't that bad but he was a little hurt. He sensed a strong presence…what that suppose to mean?

Two young man, about his age approached.

A blond haired man asked. "Are you all right?"

Paul stepped out the shuttle, cleaned the sand off. "Yes, thanks…I kind need some repairs on it…"

"I can help you," said the blond youth.

The other one was walking around the shuttle and observing the damage.

"Can you? Good, by the way I am Paul Atreides of Arrakis"

"Arrakis? Never heard of…" said the blond youth. "By the way I'm Luke Skywalker, this is my friend Biggs Darklighter."

"Come with me, I guess you will need a place to crash." Luke offered.

"Thank you again…I would die for a drink by now."

"Hey, let's stop at Mos Eisley Cantina, then we can go."

On the other side of the galaxy…

Baron Harkonnen was pacing nervous.

"How the hell did you lose him! He was to be taken alive and yet you shot him!"

The guard was nervous. Feyd arrived.

"We got the coordinates of his shuttle, my lord…"

"Give it to him," he pointed to Feyd.

Feyd looked at the datapad…. "Tatooine? Where the hell is this place, uncle?"

"Go and find out! I am tired of these incompetents surrounding me! How can

I rule a galaxy if I can't even have my subordinates to obey my orders!"

Back on Tatooine...

Paul, Biggs and Luke sat at the Cantina, an old man watched them curiously

One alien approached Luke… "Hey you were looking at me!"

Paul used a hoarse voice. "He wasn't looking at you…"

The alien repeated "You were not looking at me…"

"You are leaving, now…" Paul said using the strange voice.

"I am leaving now…"

Biggs and Luke stared at Paul… "How did you do that?"

"It's just a trick my mother has taught me, it is called the Voice." Paul shrugged.

"That was way too cool, can you teach me that too?" Luke asked

"Sure, I don't see why not." Paul shrugged.

The old man approached quietly observing Paul. He noticed being watched.

"Who is he?" he asked Luke.

"That's old Ben Kenobi. He is a hermit who lives outside the outskirts. I've seen him

around my uncle's house sometimes, my uncle always tells him to go away."

"That is something about him…" Paul says more to himself.

"Come, let's go to my home, then you can rest and we can get the stuff for your ship."

"How much do you think the equipment will cost?" Paul inquired.

"How many credits did you carry with you?" Biggs asked.

"I'm afraid I didn't think about it. There must be something I can do to earn some money to buy for the stuff."

"Why don't you just persuade people like you just did to that guy?" Biggs asked amused.

"Because it is wrong. We can't use that for gain you know." Paul responded.

Ben Kenobi smiled he heard Paul.

"But you said you are going to teach Luke."

"That's different."

Ben Kenobi approached."That is very commendable, young man."

"What?" Paul turned.

"I heard you need help with your ship." Ben turned to Luke. "Hello, young Luke, how are you doing?"

"Oh, fine…you said you can help him? how? He has no credits."

"I need a ride to Alderaan, if you would allow me to help you to fix your ship you could take me there," said Obi Wan.

"Sure, I guess," Paul replied.

"Come," Luke said, "I'll take you to my home."

Lady Jessica was nervous. Alia kept her company.

"Paul shouldn't be so careless!" she said as she paced.

"Mother, he is in search of something greater, you must know that he is destined for it is his way of grieving…Chani."

Jessica sighed. "Mother, we could go after him if you wish."

Feyd was a skilled pilot. He traced the homing device placed on Paul's shuttle and landed not to far from the downed craft in Tatooine.

To be continued….

Sorry, I know it was short, but I am still working out some of the plot…for those who knows Dune must also know that as the Jedi's and the Sith the Bene Gesserit order had powers. Luke grew up in the desert planet Tatooine…he was the son of the Chosen One.

Paul Artreides was the deliverer or messiah to fulfill a prophecy of Arrakis.

Your input would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
